OPERATION: CULTURE SHOCK
|Operēshon: Karuchā Shokku}} is the second episode of Kamen Rider Zero-One Profiles: Kamen Rider Katana. It features the debut of Shigeru, Haruka, and Honoka Sugimura. makes a brief appearance towards the near end of the episode. Synopsis Having found himself in a state of culture shock after the past 74 years, Hayato managed to escape the people who experimented him and found shelter courtesy of a mother and daughter who found him on the alley. While trying to accustom himself to the current era, Hayato finds himself stumbling into an ensuing battle between the military group A.I.M.S. and corrupted HumaGears. Continuity and Placement *'' : Takes place between episodes and . Plot Continuing from where the previous episode left behind, as Hayato wakes up from a 74-year long stasis; he suddenly lashed out on the scientists against his will, prompting one of them to subdue the World War II veteran with an anesthetic sedation. After being injected with the sedative, Hayato loses consciousness, while the scientists resume their experiment on him. While unconscious, Hayato is plagued by nightmares of going haywire and , and the point of view is shifted at one of the protecting a as his operating systems malfunction during the incident. The nightmare sequence ends with Hayato waking up inside his prison cell. After seeing the experiment done to him, as shown with the prosthetic arm on his right, Hayato vented his frustration by punching the wall using his prosthetic arm, and to his horror, left a gaping hole in the wall due to the impact of his punch. One of the scientists, Shigeru Sugimura visited Hayato's prison cell. However, Hayato refuses to be entertained and asks Shigeru to leave him alone. Later in the dead of night, Shigeru helps Hayato escape; despite the latter's reluctance, all while evading security detail within the facility. However, their position gets given away by the enemy once they reached the second floor. They easily held off the attacking mercenaries and guards and escaped through the forest; to which they successfully eluded their pursuers. Afterwards, they find a Zodiac at a jetty -- presumably used by the mercenaries guarding the laboratory. Hayato and Shigeru take the Zodiac as they sail into the city. On their way to the city, Shigeru asks Hayato to protect his wife and daughter. The latter was skeptical in response, but Shigeru insisted due to their actions in the facility earlier. Moreover, he asks Hayato to find his own purpose in life despite his firsthand experience of culture shock. Hayato accepts Shigeru's request, while he also vowed to seek retribution against his betrayer. Hayato then went on his separate ways with Shigeru after the latter dropped him at a jetty in the city docks. While in the city, Hayato's culture shock experience comes at full circle, as he wandered around like a homeless man while overhearing news of a that produce synthetic . On top of that, the passing of the of said company with his taking over as his successor, as well a chartreuse-yellow superhero with a grasshopper motif . After exploring much of the city, Hayato rests on an alley beside a bakery as he passes out from exhaustion. The following morning, by sheer coincidence; a mother and daughter find a homeless man sleeping on the alley next to their bakery -- the homeless man in question being Hayato. The mother, Haruka and her daughter, Honoka wake up Hayato and took him in to their home, where Haruka cooks breakfast for him, Haruka offers Hayato to stay on their home, to which Hayato accepts upon coming to the conclusion that he was able to find Shigeru's family by sheer luck. The next day, Hayato continued exploring the city to search for a job, until he stumbles at an ensuing battle between a mechanical dragonfly humanoid and . When Hayato tries to get involved, a blocks his way, but he persistently tries to take down the Magia the only way he knows how. The episode ends with Hayato facing off with the Meganeura Magia. Cast * : |青柳 尊哉|Aoyagi Takaya}} * : * : * : * |刃 唯阿|Yaiba Yua}}: |井桁弘恵|Igeta Hiroe}} English dub cast *Hayato Kurosaki: David Hayter *Honoka Sugimura: Kari Wahlgren *Haruka Sugimiura: Brenda Valdivia *Shigeru Sugimura: Kyle Hebert * : Debi Mae West Suit actors *Meganeura Magia: |永徳|Eitoku}} Errors to be added Notes *'Quote at the end of the episode:' **"''A lot of people don't know the culture shock of how you can be in a rich area and then be in poverty. People don't know how different it is over there." ― *The term "culture shock" means an experience a person may have when one moves to a cultural environment which is different from one's own; it is also the personal disorientation a person may feel when experiencing an unfamiliar way of life due to immigration or a visit to a new country, a move between social environments, or simply transition to another type of life. This is further alluded with Hayato Kurosaki having awakened several decades later after his supposed death where he finds confusion at the advancing technology of the current era. External Links *OPERATION: CULTURE SHOCK at FanFiction.Net Category:Kamen Rider Zero-One Profiles: Kamen Rider Katana episodes Category:Episodes